Kiss the Girl
by mdizzle
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are out on their first date. But with the both of them being so shy they may need a little help. NarutoxHinata fluff. Songfic. Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't say I do.


**Kiss the Girl**

Well first off I would like to say that I am a major Naruto/Hinata fan. Second of all, I usually wouldn't bring myself to do something like this but my support for the pairing has overpowered that. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Naruto and Hinata were in a row boat rowing through the swamp…which actually turned out to be a much more of a romantic place than expected. This was mainly due to all the fireflies floating apart.

But little did they know that they had an audience.

"Anything happening yet?"

Jiraiya called upwards. Kakashi was up in the tree watching the two threw a pair of binoculars.

"Nope! It looks like they're both too shy to try anything. Oh wait… a crocodile found they're boat…now Naruto is beating it into a concussion with the oar." Said Kakashi.

"Naruto is being youthful by protecting his love!" cheered Gai.

"Shut up! It's clear that if those two are going to get anywhere we're going to have to help!" said Jiraiya.

Gai smirked as he an idea started to formulate.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of this shyness by erupting their youthful flames through SONG!" exclaimed Gai.

"What? Wait no please!" begged Jiraiya.

Gai leapt into the air and landed on a tree branch next to Kakashi.

"_WOK WA WOK WANNA WOK WOK WA! WOK WOK WA!"_

Everyone soon covered their ears to try and block out Gai's…'singing'.

"I don't why I let you talk me into this!"

"Oh come on Tsunade, you know you want to see those two kids together as much as the rest of us!" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade averted her gaze from him.

"Okay you got a point there. But still Gai is being unbearable!" said Tsunade.

Naruto and Hinata had their ears covered.

"What is that sound?" asked Naruto.

"Sounds like an injured animal or something!" said Hinata.

"Well I wish someone would just put it out it's misery already!" said Naruto.

Kakashi 'accidentally' pushed Gai off the branch causing him to stop.

"Oops. Sorry about that Gai." Lied Kakashi.

"I think I should take over the singing on this." Said Jiraiya.

"You? You're probably worse than Gai!" said Tsunade.

"Hey now that not fair! I like to think I have a pretty good singing voice!" said Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah? Well put you're money where you're mouth is!" said Tsunade.

"Very well then. Prepare to be dazzled!" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya leapt into the tree and took a deep breath.

"Oh there's no way how I'm dealing with this again!" said Kakashi.

Kakashi leapt down and landed next to Tsunade. "Yo."

Jiraiya was about to start singing. He paused only once to smile at his student and his date.

"_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl"_

Naruto suddenly started to blush. Hinata was really cute, he couldn't believe he never noticed it before.

"Um…Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Do you hear singing?" asked Naruto.

Truth be told she did hear singing but didn't want it to stop so she simply shook her head no.

Naruto's blush deepened as he saw her smile shyly.

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_And it don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

Jiraiya was a little mad that Naruto hadn't had the guts to kiss her yet.

"Hm…Looks like I'm going to need some help on this one!" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the branch.

"Summoning!"

In a puff of smoke a small group of Boss Toad's kids appeared.

"Alright boys! I need you're help setting the mood for Naruto and his date! So you're my new chorus boys! Now get to work!" ordered Jiraiya.

The toads dove into the water with only Jiraiya noticing. He jumped down and landed next to Tsunade with a smirk.

"What did you just do?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh just called in a little help." Said Jiraiya.

"Nothing wrong with that!" said Gai 'youthfully'.

"**_Sha la la la la la"_**

Sung the toads as they were lifted into the air on the oar.

Tsunade and Gai turned to the Jiraiya with raised eyebrows.

"You were expecting frogs?"

Strangely enough Naruto and Hinata didn't seem to notice the toads on the oar. Either that or they didn't care.

Naruto rowed himself and Hinata under a willow tree where fireflies suddenly started to float around the boat.

Naruto leaned forward but suddenly brought his body back catching himself. He narrowly avoided an awkward moment.

Hinata looked almost disappointed that Naruto didn't kiss her but shrugged it off.

"**_My oh my_**

**_Look like the boy's too shy (instead of the Hinata for once)_**

_**Ain't going to kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't that sad?**_

_**And it's a shame, too bad**_

**He's going to miss the girl"**

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Some of the fireflies that surrounded the boat suddenly flew around Hinata showing off some of her facial features causing a blush to cross Naruto's face.

"_Now's your moment_

_Floating in the blue lagoon_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

_She doesn't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl"_

Naruto swallowed a large lump in his throat. Was this swamp starting to get hot or was it just him.

"**_Sha la la la la la_**

_**Don't be scared**_

_**We've got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You want to kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**And listen to this song**_

_**The song says**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

**_Sha la la la la la"_**

Naruto and Hinata were blushing madly. Both of their faces were feeling very hot. This was it, it was clear to both of them about their feelings towards each other and it was about time they expressed them.

"_Do what the music says_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

Naruto and Hinata leaned forward and had their lips connect.

"YOSH! THEY FINALLY DID IT!"

"GAI WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN THEY'RE GOING TO CATCH US!"

An anger vein appeared on Naruto's head.

"Why do I suddenly feel…LIKE THE HILLS HAVE EYES?" shouted Naruto.

Naruto threw one of the oars into the bushes hitting Jiraiya in the face.

"OW! Hey they really hurt!" said Jiraiya.

"Come out now!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade and Jiraiya emerged from the bushes.

"You were spying on us? What did you think I couldn't handle a date without screwing up?"

The four ninjas nodded.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto threw another oar at them causing them to scatter.

Naruto felt a pull on his sleeve and looked down to see Hinata.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Hinata.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

Hinata had pointed out that Naruto had in fact thrown away both oars.

A light bulb suddenly appeared above Naruto's head.

"I got it!" cheered Naruto.

Naruto held out his hands.

"Come here." Beamed Naruto.

Hinata went into Naruto's arms and jumped into the air to carry her home bridal style.

FINALLY! I got this finished! There's been a lot of power outs at my place and every time I was just about to finish this the computer would go dead. So you can imagine what a great relief it is to finally finish it! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
